


His True 'Color'

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukiKage Genderbend [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fem!Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sosok Kei yang sebenarnya sebelum mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Tobio setelah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu.





	His True 'Color'

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**  
_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**.**

  
**A Tsukki x fem!Kage Fict**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Semenjak hubungannya dengan Kei diketahui oleh Shouyo dan teman setimnya, lalu tersebar begitu cepat seperti percikan api yang terkena minyak tanah ke seluruh murid-murid perempuan, Tobio kerap kali mendapati banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan (yang membosankan menurutnya) diajukan padanya.

"Hei, Kageyama, bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan si Tsukishima itu?"

"Kageyama-chan, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan pemuda asin itu?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenisnya. Awalnya Tobio biasa saja menanggapinya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi justru karena makin ke sini pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah menyudutkan Kei, secara tersirat mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik dari Kei.

Bukannya Tobio ingin memuji kekasihnya itu (ia tak akan mau mengakuinya), hanya saja ia tak ingin teman-temannya menilai Kei hanya dari tampak luarnya saja, karena itu pulalah yang dirasakannya dulu sebelum mengenal Kei lebih jauh.

Tsukishima Kei memang tampak angkuh di luar, selalu berbicara blak-blakan, suka menyindir dan meledek, tapi banyak juga hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa didapatkan jika berada di sekitar Kei. Seperti sekarang misalnya....

"Queen, kau membutuhkan ini, 'kan?" Kei memberikan sebotol minuman ramuan yang terbuat dari jahe merah pada Tobio yang tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang ada di uks.

Tobio yang menerima botol minuman pemberian Kei langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya, membuka botol minuman dengan tidak sabar dan menenggak isinya dalam sekali teguk. Keningnya mengerut dalam ketika seluruh isi botol berpindah ke lambungnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah suka dengan minuman ini!" Tobio menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum mengambil botol air mineral yang lagi-lagi disodorkan oleh Kei dan menyerahkan botol kosong di tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak meminumnya tiap bulan?"

Tobio menggeleng. "Kata Ibu tidak bagus, nanti ketergantungan. Hari ini terpaksa aku meminumnya karena aku harus mengikuti kelas remedial, jadi tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Kei hanya ber-oh panjang, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Sepasang iris keemasannya lalu melirik Tobio yang sudah berbaring lagi.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sedang bereaksi. Bangunkan aku saat jam istirahat selesai, ya."

Dan Tobio pun menutup kedua matanya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kei. Ia tahu, tanpa dimintanya pun pemuda pirang itu akan menungguinya di uks selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Ya, sebaik itulah Kei jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya sebuah draft lama yang baru dirapikan xD
> 
> Semoga suka!
> 
> C.C  
> 09022019


End file.
